Days with you
by Forever'sNotEnoughToLuvU
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Will Gai and Tenten be together? Or will events tear them apart? Warning character death!
1. Author's notes

Title: Days with You

Chapter:Author's note's

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: eventually Gai/Tenten (please don't kill me)

Summary: Gai sees his friends with thier students he wonders how it feels to have what they have.Meanwhile it's the five year aniversary of neiji's death, Tenten is now starting a new life.What happens when a simple bet turns wrong?And feelings that aren't supposed to exist start developing?

I know what you people are thinking you're probably thinking, "Wtf, what the heck is your problem are u crazy?!" I know I even think I'm nuts but pls. I'm begging you don't discourage me.(If you don't like spoilers don't read what I have to say next) I'm probably about 95.9 over Asuma's death so yea I need to write something not my usual angst and tragedy, so I decided to just do Romance/Drama and plus this pairing's been lurking in my mind for a while, don't get me wrong, I luv the neiji/tenten pairing and if not neiji/tenten then probably kankuro/tenten, but lately I've been thinking about the sensei/student pairings out there like Kakashi/Sakura, Asuma/Ino, and Kurenai/Naruto(I've seen a few of those) But Gai's all by himself(I know there's a Gai/Lee but i don't really like that pairing it just doesn't get me,sorry Gai/Lee fans)Yea I'm not usually into age difference pairings(cept Asuma/Ino,I know I'm a hypocrite but I like Asuma he's one of my favorite characters. And maybe Snape/Hermione)So anyways I'm gonna start writing a series, it's my first series(well officially I wrote one for my friend yea but enough of that anyways) so if I get somethings wrong pls forgive me. Oh yea in this fic Asuma's still alive.If you don't like the fic I understand but please don't trash my work by writing cruel reviews.Oh yea I don't know a whole lot about Gai so forgive me if I get things wrong.But in this fic his personality changes due to the death of his team.


	2. The Beginning

Title: Days with you

Chapter 1: A New Begining.

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: eventually Gai/Tenten (please don't kill me)

Rating: T +(for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary:It's been five years since both Neiji and Lee died; and the remaining members of team Gai start new lives.But,Gai sees his friends with thier students he wonders how it feels to have what they have.MeanwhileTenten is now starting a new life with a new bussiness.What happens when a simple bet turns wrong?And feelings that aren't supposed to exist start developing? (I know I'm not that good at summaries.)

Chapter 1.A New Beginning

_Sometimes, events in life can change a person's personality,Time...Changes people._

It's raining right now. Kakashi,Asuma,Kurenai, and Gai are all eating lunch in the teacher's room, well except Kakashi anyway. The silence was broken when Gai spoke,"Kakashi,are you free tonight? Wanna spar tonight?" Kakashi just looked at him,"Gai, what happened to you usually you'd be more lively when you would ask or you'd say something stupid." Gai,Just smiled and answered,"I guess events and time changes a person you know, so what's your answer?" Kakashi shook his head,"No,sorry but I have something to do with Sakura tonight, We're going to the Chinese restaraunt that just opened." Gai just sat there in silence. Kakashi looked at him again and said,"What did I do wrong now?" Gai replied,"It's nothing it's just that.." Kakashi interupted before he could finish,"Just that it's your student's restaraunt?" Gai stared at him,"Yea." Kakashi opened his mouth to reply,"Gai, it's been five years since that event, when was the last time you talked to her?" Gai stood there silent for a while then he spoke,"The last time we talked was at the funeral, just looking at each other reminds us of the painful day our team fell apart;But enough of that we've both moved on!" Gai then turned to Asuma and Kurenai who were talking,"Hey you two, for you guys being two people who just broke up you guys seem very happy."Asuma just gave him a lazy smirk,"We've decided to be friends I guess we're just not meant for each other, in this life I guess." Gai smiled,"Oh, so you two wanna go do something tonight?" Asuma said," Sorry, Ino's coming over tonight, we're having dinner." Gai then looked at Kurenai,"How bout you?" Kurenai answered,"Sorry,Gai I have plans."Gai knew what she was going to do, he had heard from some of the younger girls that she was going out with Naruto. A fine young man Naruto had grown into many of the girls liked him he was a hit and when Kurenai got him the news had spread fast. Gai just said,"Oh, Ok."

Gai stayed back to finish some paper work. Everyone had already left. After Gai was finished he left and decided to walk around the village on a busy Friday night. He walked by Asuma's apartment he saw Asuma and Ino eating and enjoying thmselves, he then walked past the Ramen shop, and there was Naruto and Kurenai, then he decided to visit the Chinese Restaraunt that Tenten had opened. He thought to himself,"_Am I sure about this I mean it'll hurt the both of us whenever we see each other it's like...no I can do this I mean It's been five years and time is supposed to heal people." _He walked in and Tenten behing the counter not realizing who it is said,"Welcome!"Gai goes up to the counter,"Hello Tenten!" Tenten then turns and looks to find Gai,"Gai-sensei,what...what are you doing here?" Gai smiled and said jokingly,"What so I can't come to my student's restaraunt?" Tenten smiled and said,"No!I was just wondering." Kakashi and Sakura were on a table right by them. Kakashi stared at Gai and thought to himself, just then Sakura asked him,"Are you going to take of your mask,to eat I mean."Kakashi smiled and said,"Sorry not this time I'm not hungry."

Tenten asked Gai,"Can I get you anything Gai-sensei?"Gai answered back,"Yea I'd like some tea please." Tenten brought the tea and smiled,"Hear you go." Gai took a sip, there was a silence between them as the both of them remember that horrible night:

_Flashback_

_"Lee!Neiji! Let's go!", Gai commanded. Lee replied,"Sorry Gai-sensei this is the one time I cannot listen to you. A memeber is in danger the least we can do is buy you more time." While team Gai was resting for the night thier enemy had spread very strong poison gas that damaged the team greatly, especially Tenten who had inhaled alot of the poison.Gai had carried her on his back, she then looked at Neiji,"Neiji pls. listen to Gai-sensei"Neiji turned to her,"No, Tenten I want you to get out right now, if you don't you'll die, Tenten I'll buy you some time to get out of here." She screamed at him while on her sensei's back,"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Neiji smiled at her and said,"Because I love you...and I want the best for you, now please, just listen to me." Lee looked to his sensei and teammate,"Hurry get out of here before it's too late!" Gai looked at the boys hesitantly and left with his remaining student on his back.They hurried to the nearest village,then Gai took her to the hospital.Gai was just about to go back then he felt a cling on his arm he looked to see and it was Tenten who was in tears she said to him,"Where are you going?Please sensei,don't go, I'll lose might just lose you too, just like I lost Neiji and Lee,I can't...I can't lose another part of the team,because then I'll be all alone.Please don't go then their sacrifice will be vain."Gai just looked at his last student as he began to cry then they hugged to comfort one another of the lost of their team.Gai then spoke as he held her,"Don't worry, let's just cry together right now, right now let's just let everything out."_

_Flashback end_

"Aww shit!" Gai said as he was starting to tear,"Damn, it still hurts." Tenten looked at her sensei,"Yea it does,it's just so hard right now."Gai looked at Tenten,"Tenten," Tenten looked at her sensei,"Yes sensei?" Gai finished his sentence,"I know it still hurts but we're both starting over now,maybe we should be friends again for our team's sake.Friends comfort each other when ones hurting and they're supposed to be each other's shoulder to cry on and they build each other up.So,what do you say,friends?"Tenten smiled,"Yea friends."

Author's notes:Uh ok it was short sorry. Pls.Pls. reveiw


	3. The Bet

itle: Days with you

Chapter 2:The Bet

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: eventually Gai/Tenten (please don't kill me)

Rating: T +(for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary:The bet is on!

Author's note:Ok guys sorry I didn't put this up earlier,but this is like five years after the second part so that would mean Tenten would be a round 21.So here's chapter 2.Man! I forgot how to spell restaurant or is it restaraunt?lol sorry if it's wrong spelling.I forgot how to spell alot of things augh!!!To those who are reading can you pls.do me a huge favour,pls. tell me what I spell wrong and give me the real spelling thnx. much.I apologize again.

The next day.Gai entered the teacher's lounge.There he saw Asuma and Kakashi talking.As he aproached them, they stopped talking.He looked at them,"Why'd you guys stop?Are you buy any chance talking about me?Behind my back?"Kakashi looked at him sarcasticly,"No,of course not,we're talking about you in front of your face."Gai gave him stink eye,"Shut up masked shitface."Asuma looked at the both of them,"Ok you two calm down."Kakashi looked at Gai,"Asuma's right asshole,now shut the hell up."Gai stared at him with an angery look,"Fine shithead tell me what you guys were talking about then."Asuma took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it,"Why do you want to know?"Gai sat down on and crossed his arms,"I just want to,you have a problem."Kakashi gave him another sarcastic look,"Yea the problem is you don't have a girl, and we were talking about makin...I mean stuff you don't understand."Gai got back up again staring at Kakashi angerily,"Now whatthe hell is your problem!?You seem to always pick on me!!!And what do you mean I don't have a girl!?"Asuma pulled Gai back down to the couch,he looked at Gai,"Calm down I said,sheesh what is your problem?"Gai galred at him,"Kakashi!He's my problem I am sick of his sarcasim!"Asuma smiled,"Really?I think it's funny."Gai turned to Asuma.Asuma just laughed,"I was just kidding, and Kakashi was just being sarcastic.See the truth is we were talikng about you.."Asuma was then cut off by Gai,"AHA! Gossip!I knew it!"Asuma looked at him and finished what he was supposed to say,"We were thinking,Gai,what about a bet?"Gai gave him a blank look,"A bet?On what?"Asuma looked at him,"A bet to see if you can get a girl to go out with you.You have five days to make a girl go out with you,and starting from the day she says yes you have thirty days to make it last.It's a friendly bet,but if you can get a girl,Kakashi and I, We'll do whatever you want.But if you don't you have to do what ever we want."Gai smiled and said,"Fine,if there's one thing that hasn't changed about me is my good-looks and my readiness to take on any challenge."Kakashi galred at him,"Yea right.Oh Gai there is one condition."Gai looked at Kakashi,"Yea,What?"Kakashi smirked under his mask,"There's one person in particular you have to go out with,I saw you two last night and I did some thinking.You could be like everyone else and date your student."Gai looked at him blankly,"What are you talking about?"Kakashi's smirked grew even bigger under his mask,"You have to go out with Tenten or you lose the bet."Gai was shocked,"No,I can't do that!She just got over Neiji,how could you be so cruel?!"Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other and Kakashi spoke,"Hey look Asuma, Gai the great beautiful beast of Konaha(Or whatever it was I forget) can't take up a challenge."Gai got angery again,"Fine! I'll take up the challenge,but I still have a bad feeling about it.Damn masked shitface"Kakashi looked at him,"Mushroom cut ass head."

Gai was walking home after work.He decided to go to the park and he sat on the bench.He looked up in the sky and started speaking,"Lee,Neiji, can you here me?Yea today the guys made a bet,and I agreed to it,but I didn't know what the conditions are until I agreed.Neiji heh,you know what it was?It was to go out with Tenten but,but I didn't know they were thinking that.I really don't want to hurt her again.After seeing what happened to her after you died, I jus can't see another member cry anymore.What the hell am I doing?I'm talking to dead people...dead people who really mean a whole lot to me.Man why did you guys leave us alone.If you hadn't I wouln't have to go with this bet.I wish that you two would just come back." Gai then walked by Tenten's restaraunt, he looked at her from afar.All he could do was look,as he saw her work._"I don't know if I can do this."_he thought to himself.He walked home.At night on his bed,_"How can I do this?What am I supposed to do?_

Gai stopped by Tenten's restaurant carrying beautiful bright red roses in his arms.He entered the restaraunt with flowers.Tenten welcomed him,"Welcome!Gai-sensei?"Gai smiled,"Who did you expect?hehe"Tenten returned the smile,"Hi Gai-sensei,what are you doing here?"Gai just spoke,"Well I just was walking around the place so I decided to stop by your restaurant.I brought you some flowers.I didn't really know what type of flowers you liked so I just bought you some roses."Tenten looked at him blankly,"That's thoughtful of you to do that but why did you?"Gai raised his eyebrow,"What's the matter you don't like them?"Tenten took the flowers as he handed it to her,"No,no I was..It's just that this isn't like you."Gai looked at her seriously,"We haven't talked to each other for five years and time changes people so there are alot of things that aren't like the old me.Remember?We're starting off new.We're friends now,friends can give friends gifts for no reason."Tenten smiled again,"Your right sensei,forgive me if I was rude."Gai smiled at her,"No problem.Ok friend so what do you want to do now?Oh yea I'm sorry I forgot your working."Tenten replied,"No,it's ok sensei really.You see noone really comes during this time of day,people seem to like it here at night.I'm thinking of rearranging the schedule.We can go eat out if that's all right with you."Gai just nodded his head as a sign of agreement.Gai asked her,"So where do you want to go?" Tenten answered,"There's this great Chinese restaraunt by the village square,we can go eat over there."Gai looked at his student,"Wherever you want to go it's fine with me."So they went to the Chinese restaurant and ordered thier food.After they ate they took a walk in the park, they walked side by side but Gai kept his distance.Tenten then broke the silence,"Gai-sensei?"Gai looked at his student,"What is it?" Tenten asked,"Gai-sensei am I still a little girl to you?" Gai thought in his mind,_"Why is she asking this?"_He answered her,"Why do you ask."Tenten looked up at the sky,"I don't know cuz the girlz on the other squads all asked their sensei the same question and they all said no, I don't know maybe it's student teacher thing."Gai answered with a confused look on his face,"Uhhh yes?"Tenten looked at him,"But I'm not a little girl!!! I'm twenty-one years old!"Gai glared at her,"All right fine! Then no,your all grown up!Is that what you wanted to hear?"Tenten looking satisfied, nodded her head and smiled.Gai returned that smile,"If you knew the answer then why did you ask the question in the first place?"Tenten looked at him,"I dunno I just wanted to break the silence I guess ." Then the two of them just laughed, then Gai stopped and looked at her,"Hey you just laughed"she answered,"I guess I did didn't I?", the both of them then headed for the bench as they sat down,Gai put his hands behind his head and looked to the sky while Tenten put here hands on her lap just looked foward.Gai looked at Tenten when she wasn't paying attention and thought,_"I wonder if everything will work out?Wow from here this point of veiw she looks like an angel.She's so beautiful."_Then Tenten was about to turn her head and quickly Gai looked back to the sky.Tenten looked at him while he was gazing at the sky, she thought while looking at him,"_Wow sensei has really changed,He's really different.I think I like this sensei more, but I can't help but wonder, somethings very suspicious,I mean why is he being nice all of a sudden.Maybe he just wants something from me,no I shouldn't be thinking like that I mean we both were hurt by the death of the team.Maybe he really has changed and he wants us to be friends so that we can be there for one another,maybe he's hurting right now, maybe he's sad and needs someone to be there for him.Right so I'll be the friend to help him!"_ He then stopped looking up at the sky and caught Tenten who was looking at him.The both of them blushed at emberassment then Tenten spoke,"Gai-sensei,are you sad? or frustrated?Or need someone to talk to?Is that why your doing this?Cuz you know as your friend I'll always be there for you."Gai laughed,"No I'm not sad or down,I was just thinking. I regret we didn't do this earlier, your just so fun to hang around." Tenten's eyes started to sparkle,"You really think that, sensei?"Gai put his hand on his chin,"Of course you are fun to be with."Tenten smiled,"Your soo sweet!Wait a minute,with all due respect sensei,but are you just doing this to get something from me?"Gai looked at her seriously,"All right you got me,yes there's only one thing I want from you,that one thing is...your heart."In his mind Gai thought,_"I am so bluffing but this is apart of the bet.Oh man,i hope she won't get mad at me after all this is over.I'm so sorry Tenten for using you like this."_Tenten was shocked,"Gai-sensei,why are you doing this? your scaring me."Gai looked at her in a serious manner, she thought,_" Oh man. Why is he doing this? I mean I thought we just started being friends.He's rushing it." _Gai spoke,"Tenten, please give me a chance, the reason why I'm doing this is because I don't want to see you cry, I want to make you happy and smile again,think about it would Neiji want you to live in sadness and sorrow for the rest of your life,he really loved you and he would want the best for you and would want you to be happy.Tenten,I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy.You don't have to answer me now,I'll be waiting for you."Tenten then said,"No,you don't have to wait,it's alright I'll give you a chance, I mean everyone needs a chance to something don't they?Plus I've heard from Ino and Sakura that dating their senseis aren't all that bad.All right I'll give you a chance." Gai smiled and thought,_"Yes!I got it on my first try!!!I really am...sorry.All I need now is to make it last for thirty days;I just hope nothing bad happens during that time.Man! How am I gonna break it to her when it's all over?I'm really sorry.But I promise I really do whatever I can to protect you"_Gai looked at her again and whispered in her ear,"Tenten,"he then pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck,"Tenten,I promise you today,I'll protect you.I promise.Believe me.No matter what the cost.I'll protect you.I'll be there for you always.Be there always"He kissed her cheek as they walked back to her restaurant.

**Second chapter done.**

Gai went along with bet and decided to ask Tenten out.What will happen next?Will something bad happen?Will Gai's feelings of sympathy and protection change to something else? Find out next time on chapter three,"Day One"

Author's notes:I know I know I talk to much,I can't help.Ok finally I'm done with chapter two.Man!lol I had it ealrier but I accidentally deleted it because I forogt why .man I'm really losing it.I feel hyper


	4. Day One

Title:Days with You

Chapter 3: Day One

Pairing:Gai/Tenten

Rating:T +

Disclaimer:I don't own

Summary:The bet is on,Tenten accepted his request,everything is going his way for Gai.But there is only one problem:he can't stop thinking about her. Are his feelings of sympathy changing into something else?

Author's notes:Sorry guys I took so long,I was so busy these past few weeks(with Christmas and stuff,job,ect.)Yea so here's the next chapter.

_"Tenten,I promise you today,I'll'protect you.I promise.Believe me.No matter what the cost.I'll protect you.I'll be there for you always.Be there always"_

Those words echoed out through her head,as Tenten was lying on her bed at night._"What was he saying?What is going on?What the heck is wrong with him?"_She thought to herself,_"This is really creeping me out.Get a hold of yourself Tenten! He just being friendly that's all, it's probably just a favor.I mean he just trying to help me.Yea just to get my mind off "that" event."_She thought for a while longer before falling asleep.

Meanwhile."Augh!Damn.I can't seem to sleep.Why?Why do I keep thinking about that promise? It's just thirty days I mean what could happen? I'm sure she'll understand after all this."Gai said as he struggled sleeping. As He lie on his bed, he tried his hardest to sleep,but it seemed he couldn't stop thinking about the promise he made her.He was obviously bluffing just to get her to go out with her so he can finish the end of the bet ...or was he? Did he really mean it?Finally he fell asleep.

The Next day.Gai walked up to Tenten's restaurant,and thought to himself,_"Come on Gai you can do this she,after all said yes.Just do it!"_He entered her restaraunt,"Tenten, are you ready?"He stood there in awe as he saw how beautiful she looked in a simple dress.She smiled at him as she walked toward him, she was indeed beautiful.Despite not wearing any make up, she was very beautiful, her hair,she wore down, her beautiful eyes and face glowed, Gai thought he was looking at an angel.Gai smiled at her and she answered his previous question,"Yes, let's go."They walked to the park as they set up thier picnick.They ate their lunches.After the two of them just watch as the clouds rolled by.Gai layed on the mat and smiled,"Is everything alright?You haven't said anything since we got here."Tenten looked at him in embarassment,"Yea, everything's fine.I just really like looking at the sky that's all.But it seems that they're starting to get gray I think it'll rain soon" They both smiled at each other, Tenten was right the sky is turning gray. Gai got up,"We bettter pack up." They packed up, Tenten had brought a umbrella just in case it rained,it was small but just enough to hold the two of them.She opened up the umbrella,"Gai come here.Here you can hold it, that way we can both fit"Gai smiled as he brought their stuff and grabbed hold of the umbrella,"Thanks."She returned his smile,"No problem." They continued to walk under the umbrella under the rain,close together.They walked back to her restaraunt,were they finished their day.

...3 Chapter END...

Sorry people I know it's short, I guess I couldn't think of anything.I'm not going to write all thirty days down into a chapters.I'm just too lazy to write thirty chapters.


	5. Day 15

Title:Days with You

Chapter 4: Day Fifteen

Pairing:Gai/Tenten

Rating:T +(for bad language)

Disclaimer: I don't own

Summary:Gai's feelings have changed over the past fourteen days, but has Tenten's?He's finally lost it, the past days have changed him completely.Can these two be together? Or will events tear them apart?

Author's notes:Ok chapter four: Day Fifteen. Ok I'm not going to write every day they spend together cuz that'll take long, plus I have something else in mind(Not Telling) for the two of them.Just have to read the next few chapters to find out what's going to happen.And without further delay heres the fourth chapter.

In the teacher's lounge.Gai was smiling and humming as he graded papers till Kakashi and Asuma came in laughing at him, well at least Asuma was Kakashi was only mocking Gai,"Wow Gai you finally did it, who knew?" Gai glared at Kakashi,"Shut up Kakashi,you dumbass." Asuma who wouldn't stop laughing,"Hahah,Come on now,hah,guys there's no,heheh,need to fight,hahaha." Gai got even angrier,"What are you laughing at!?Is it that funny to you that I went out wit a girl!?" Asuma started to laugh even harder,"Yea,because all this time you couldn't even get a guy to go out with you"Then the both of them started to laugh,mock,and jeer at him. Gai yelled at them,"Shut your ass up, I'm fucking straight!Maybe the reason why I didn't get a guy was because I didn't want to!" Just then Kurenai came in and saw the two of them making trouble, Asuma saw here and invited her to join in,"Hey Kurenai come join Kakashi and me this is soo fun."Kurenai glared at the both of them,"How can you guys do this?It's not nice to tease your friends."Kakashi looked at her and said sarcastically,"Oh Gee we're really sorry we'll never do it again,right Asuma?" Asuma looked at Kakashi,"Sure Kakashi, we'll never do it again." Kurenai stared at the both of them with an angry look,as Gai was leaving,"Where are you going?"Gai just answered,"Somewhere were I am accepted."

Gai came to the front of Tenten's restaraunt but she wasn't there and it was closed he saw a note on the door. It read,

_I'm gonna be kind of late I had to run some errands sorry Gai.Wait for me till I come back ok?_

Gai smiled to himself and thought,_"I think now would be a good time to tell her the truth,but tell her how I feel.I guess spending the last fourteen days with her ahs made us close,and now I think I'm in love.Yea I have to tell her how I feel.If she doesn't feel the same then I guess that's what I get."_

Tenten was not really on a errand, she went to the hospital. It seemed that it's been happening for a while. The doctor checked her, it seemed she had a heart problem. The doctor looked at her,"How long have you been having this?"She looked back at him and replied,"Ever since I was younger,I've always usually have chest pains, but only recently It's started to hurt more than usual and sometimes it's unbearable." The doctor looked at her in fear,"Have you coughed up blood recently?" Tenten looked at him blankly,"Yes, why?" He answered her,"That isn't good." Tenten had a bad feeling and said,"What?Is something wrong with me?Please you can tell me!" He looked hesitantly,"I'm sorry but it's your heart, your heart is weak and if we don't do anything about it...you know." Tenten felt her heart hurting,"Isn't there anyhing you can do to help me?Can't Tsunade do anything? Can anyone do anything for me?!" The doctor put his hand on her shoulder,"I'm sorry, but because it's been like that since you were younger, there's nothing anyone can do about it, even Tsunade.The only way is if you changed your heart with a donors." Tears started to fall down Tenten's face,"So the only way to save me is to change my heart?" Tenten walked out of the hospital and and walked back to her restaurant,,just then she remembered Gai, she didn't want him to know so before she went to her restaraunt she wiped her face.Gai saw her as she approached the restaurant,"There you are! I've been wating for you!", he got up and put his arm around her shoulder,"So let's go eat a romantic dinner under the sunset,how's that?"She smiled and just nodded as a response as she thought to herself,"_I'm so sorry Gai but I think this is the day we have stop,I don't want you to get hurt because of me."_

They got there food and went to Hokage mountain and watched the sunset.Gai looked at her,"Tenten,"she looked at him,"I have something to tell you." She looked at him,"What is it." Gai hesitantly spoke,"The reason why I asked you out, was because...well there was a bet and...I needed somone." Tenten felt hurt,she could feel her heart break,"So you used me to get what you want?You toyed with me?I thought you did it to cheer me up, but in reality you just used me?!How could you?! I trusted you!" Gai looked at her,"I'm sorry." She could feel her heart hurt even more, it hurt so much,"That's all you could say?! and to think I was actually starting to fall..." Gai held Tenten before she could speak and she tried to push him away as she cried. Gai told her,"Tenten that's only half my story, the other half is...You touched my life,gave me a reason to live,Tenten these past fourteen days have made different, Tenten...I love you." Tenten was shocked and stopped trying to break free,"Gai-sensei...Do you really mean that?",She stared into his eyes,"Because I...love you also, but we can't be together." Gai put his hands on her shoulder,"Why?" She looked away,"I can't tell you."She pushed his hands away and walked away.Gai tried to stop her, but couldn't, as she started to run she thought to herself,_"I'm so sorry Gai-sensei, we can't be together, because I'll have to leave you whether I like it or not.I'm dying and I know that if you would find out, then you would get hurt, and I don't want you to hurt."_She walked house and cried the night away.

Ok yea I know it's kinda junk I gues I'm rushing it, I just wanna finish this already. There's so many things that's going to happen to them in this story and I'm trying to get it all down.So see what happens next.


	6. A Turn Of Events

Title: Days with you

Chapter 5:A Turn of Events

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: Gai/Tenten

Rating: T +(for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary:Gai feelings have changed, and he finally told her.But Tenten's sick and she doesn't want to hurt him. So she decides to just finish the thirty days, thinking that's the least she could do.

Author's note:Ok the summary kinda sucked.Sorry it took so long to update,I'm just so busy.I have a plot but I can't seem to get them down in chapters.I'm sorry the other chapter was junk,and this being my first time with series is not an excuse for my laziness.I'll try better with the next few chapters.Pls. criticism is very welcomed just tell the truth on what you think,speak your mind.Just pls. no dirty comments.

"You touched my life,gave me a reason to live,Tenten these past fourteen days have made a difference, Tenten...I love you." Five days have passed since that day he first said that to her.But it still as if it were only last night,in her mind.She couldn't help but give him a chance.

(flashback)

_Gai came to her apartment with flowers.She heard her door bell ring.Hesitantly she opened the door.There he was on his knees and face to the ground,"Forgive me Tenten for using you,for making you sad, please giv me another chance to make things right." She fell to the ground right in front of him,"Gai-sensei,get up,please get up." Gai looked up,"Tenten why are you on the floor? I don't deserve your kindness."Tenten smiled,"Gai-sensei,get up."They both stood up off the floor.Gai gave the flowers to her,she took them and looked at him,"Gai-sensei,I forgive you.I'll help you win that bet,I'll go out with you until the bet." Gai hugged her tight,"No, the bet does not matter anymore,as long as your with me that's all that matters.I don't need the bet, I...need You."Tenten felt her chest tighten as she started to hurt inside,she knew she'd have to leave him."_

"The sand siblings are coming to Konaha."Sakura said to Ino and Tenten as they were having lunch at Tenten's restaraunt."You mean the the Kazekage and his brother,thier sister is here in Konaha."Ino added,"She's getting married to Shikamaru,that's why they're coming." Then they turned to Tenten, she looked at them,"What?" The two of them smirked at each other."What are you two planning?"Tenten said."How's everything going with Gai-sensei?"Sakura asked suspiciously."Why do you want to know?"Tenten answered predicting what Sakura was planning to do.Ino then decided to join Sakura,"What do you mean "Why?",you can tell us we're all women here,and we're all dating our sensei." Tenten glared at the both of them,"We're doing just fine.He's very sweet and VERY charming."Sakura then suddenly looked disgusted,"You aren't falling for him,are you? I mean I thought that..." She was then cut off by an angry Tenten,"Don't say that! Why are you disgusted?! He felt sorry for me and he's trying to help start a new life, he wants me to be happy!"Tenten could feel her heart hurting,just then Ino tried to calm her down,"Tenten calm down sheesh.Sakura's only conerned about you I mean, she feels awkward about you having a relationship your teacher."Tenten then turned to Ino,"You're one to talk,you two are in a relationship your teacher also!" Sakura replied to Tenten's sentence,"Well that's different, my sensei has alot of qualities; He's loyal,he's knows how to make a girl happy,and he's so damn hot in that mask!"Ino then recited her sensei's qualities,"Well, my sensei's great also;he has beautiful brown eyes, he makes me happy,he's so sexy,and smoking makes him even more sexy!What's so good about your sensei?" Tenten stared at them like an angry child,"Gai's changed!" Sakura scoffed,"Oh yea how?"Tenten started to calm down as she told them the things best things about Gai,"He's sweet,he's charming,my happiness is his priority,he values my smile,and he has the most charming smile in Konaha."Ino and Sakura start laughing, Tenten looked at them again,"What so funny now?!" Ino tried to catch her breath,"That doesn't sound like Gai-sensei it sounds more like a fantasy!"Tenten raised her voice at Ino,"Well if he's a fantasy then I don't want to stay in reality!" Sakura put her hand on Tenten's shoulder,"Tenten calm down,do you really like him that much?You should date someone your age." Tenten pushed Sakura's hand away,"Who?Who would date me, if not Gai-sensei?Neiji?Lee? They can't they're dead!Gai-sensei's the only one I have left!"Sakura and Ino disagreed,"I have two word's for you,Kazekage's brother." Ino suggested,Sakura agreed with Ino,"Yea I mean he's just like you,you two mat..."Tenten interupted ,"That brute?hah I rather be alone the rest of my life than go out with him!" Sakura and Ino just got up out there chair as they were getting ready to leave,"Okay then,but it's your lost, Bye."The two of them left and Tenten was ready to close the restaraunt.Just then a customer came in.

Tenten who was behind the counter spoke,"Sorry but were closing." A familiar voice spoke,"Okay,then I geuss I'll just have to wait for you outside." Tenten then looked,there was Gai smiling,"Hi there." She smiled at him,"Hello." Gai felt his heart melt as she smiled,"Tenten keep on smiling,you make me feel warm and happy when you do."She got out from behind the counter and she grabbed his hand,"Let's go!" They left her restaraunt,ate dinner on top of hokage mountain.They,watched the sun set beyond the horizon.She sat in front of him as if he was her chair,she then rested her head on his chest as he held her from behind.She felt so warm and happy,she coul feel his heart beat when she'd lay her head on his chest.She then broke the silence,"The sun,it's so beautiful."Gai then replied,"Yea, but compared to you, it's just a light bulb."Tenten started to blush. After the sunset they headed to her apartement,he kissed her goodnight turned around and was about to walk away,just then he felt Tenten embrace him from behind,"Please,"She pleaded,"Please don't leave me alone,I don't want to be alone tonight."Gai was suprised to hear something so unexpected,"What do you want me to do Tenten?" Tenten held him even tighter,"Just don't leave me,stay with me tonight."Gai pushed her hands down from his chest,"Tenten,you know we can't..."He was then cut off by Tenten who interrupted,"Get your mind out of the gutter I'm not asking you to,well you know.I just don't want to be alone,I want to be with you."They both entered her apartment."And where do I sleep?"Gai asked.Tenten smiled and answered,"Wherever you want."Gai looked around and declared,"I'll sleep on the couch."Tenten looked at him,"Okay,but you'll need to change,I mean you aren't going to sleep in those spandex,are you?"Gai smiled,"No, but I can't go home now and come back later."Then Tenten just got an idea,"I know." she then went to her room,and came out with mens pajamas."Where'd you get those?"Gai looked at her curiously."They were Neji's.I kept them,I don't know why but I wanted to keep something from the both of them,Lee and Neji, to remember them by.I took Neji's,because it felt like I woul be needing it later on,kinda stupid huh?"Gai looked at her,he could tell she still was hurt by both her partners' death,"What did you keep from Lee?" She looked at Gai,"Well I guess,I have you.I don't miss Lee as much as I have Neji,because there's you." Gai smiled,"I'll take that as a compliment.I better gat ready." Tenten started walking back to her room,"I better get everything ready." Later on that night,Tenten couldn't sleep,she could feel her heart hurting and in pain,it felt as if it was getting worse,_"Okay"_she thought to herself,_"I hate feeling so helpless,I can't do anything about my heart." _She got up to get a glass of water.She walked out of her room and into the living room where Gai was,as she passed by the couch she suddenly fell down as she felt her heart hurting,"Aaaah!" Just then Gai woke up,and then went to open the lights, as he opened the lights he saw Tenten on the floor,"Tenten!"he cried out.He went to pick her up,"Water...Gai get me some water."Tenten said. Gai got her some water,"You should go to the doctor now!"Tenten looked at him,"No,that's not needed,it's okay now,I'm alright." Gai carried her back to her room and placed her on her bed,she then looked at him,"What are you doing." Gai was coming in with his blanket and pillow,"I'm not letting you out of my sight I'm going to sleep in her to watch you, in cas somthing goes wrong,I'll be by your side.Don't worry I won't try anything." He got in on the other side of her bed.Tenten felt warm and more secure for some reason,"Goodnight Gai." Gai smiled,"Goodnight Tenten."

At her restaraunt the next day."Hello welcome,"Tenten greeted behind the counter."Well that doesn't sound like you."a voice said as it got closer.She turned arouned and saw...


	7. Broken Hearts

Title: Days with you

Chapter 6:Broken Hearts

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: Gai/Tenten

Rating: T +(for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary:Time's running out,Tenten has only a few months to live.If she doesn't find a donor soon,she won't make it.She goes to the doctor once more to see if there's anything she can do;but things keep getting stressful when Kankuro,who came to Konaha for his sister's wedding, is looking for more than just a visit.Meanwhile Gai is suspicious ever since that night she fell, he sees her as she is going to the hospital and decides to follow her.But only to find out the horrible truth.

Author's notes:Okay it's almost done.Yea!!!That's all I have to say,oh yea and pls. review,good,bad,just nothing dirty!

Day 25:

As Tenten stood up from behind the counter,there standing before her was Kankuro smiling at her."Wow",He stated,"You're so different from the last time I saw you." Tenten just smiled a hollow smile,"Hello, it's been a while,"she then stepped out from behind the counter,"How have you been?" As she stood in front of Kankuro,he observed her from head to toe,"Wow,you've grown alot."Tenten replied,"So have you. I heard your sister's getting married and that's why your in Konaha." Kankuro smirked,"Yea, but that's not the only reason I'm here." Tenten knew where this was going,she remembered back during the chuunin exams, he tried hitting on her a few times,and when they had to rescue Gaara.Those times were easy for her to get away,because Neji was there,but now he's gone.Though Neji may be gone Tenten still has Gai,but right now he's not here,so she'll have to find a way out.Kankuro looked at Tenten,"That's right, there's more to why I'm here.I decided to find a wife and settle down.From what I here it's been five years since that Hyuga guy died,then that must mean your free." Tenten glared at him,"Really?Where'd you here that?"Kankuro took a seat on the chair right beside them,"The two Uchiha fan girls,they seem to getting along,what happened?" Tenten took a seat on the opposite side,"Sasuke left,Sakura was so devestated and Kakashi-sensei seemed to notice that, and I guess he took advantage of her one night.After that she decided he was the next best thing to Sasuke.Ino on the other hand,she got over it quickly.Asuma-sensei broke up with Kurenai-sensei after Kurenai had miscarriage.It didn't seem like him;but he was really looking foward to thier baby and he blamed Kurenai for not taking care of herself.When Ino found out she tried to comfort him,but ended up sleeping with him in the end.When Kurenai found out she was hurt;and it may seem silly but I guess she was jealous and still had feelings for Asuma.So she seduced Naruto;but Asuma didn't seem to care.That all happened during this past five years,but it seems that even today she still has feelings for Asuma.Funny thing,love,isn't it?Did Ino and Sakura tell you I was free?" Kankuro stared at her,"Yea, they said after Neji died you were horrible.So I thought maybe,since I was coming to Konaha,I would come here and sta..."He was then cut off by Tenten who just interupted,"You would start a relationship with me and ask me to be your wife.Sorry,Kankuro, Ino and Sakura were lying, they just don't like the current guy I'm with.Unlike them I wasn't seduced,or taken advantage of.No, my man was different,even though it was because of a bet that we're going out, he didn't try doing me, nor seduce me, nor touched me in any way, and he would never unless it was alright with me.He has much respect for me, my relationship turned out to be the best out of the three of us.They just don't like him because of his past personality,and don't think that he's has any qualities.They judge the outside more than the in."Kankuro was starting to get bored with her talking so much about this guy she was dating,"This guy sounds like a prince, who is he?"Tenten looked embarassed for going off,"What?" Kankuro looked very tired of her going off,"I asked who is he?You keep blabing about him, you never even told me his name."Tenten caught her breathe after going on about Gai,"He's Gai-sensei."she said softly."Who?"Kankuro asked again."GAI-SENSEI!!!" she yelled out loud and turned all red out of emberassment.Kankuro started to laugh,"Gai-sensei?That idiot?" Tenten,who was red,got mad,"He's not an idiot!He's got so many good things about him!"Kankuro did not believe her,"He sounds fake.Are you sure he's not doing this to get into your pants?" Tenten felt awkward, the thought of Gai and her, doing it?Gross,though she did like him, she wasn't thinking of making love with with him anytime soon,she paused for a moment.Just then,her heart started to pain again, and she thought about it.Even if she did want to, make love with him(which she did not,Kankuro's head is just in the gutter) she couldn't,her time was coming,and she would have to leave him.Kankuro looked at her as she was in deep thought,"Eww don't tell me you're actually thinking of doing "it" with him,are you?" Tenten got all red again,"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!" Kankuro smirked again,"Your so cute when your mad." Tenten got up,"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave,I have some errands to run." Kankuro also got up,"Where,a date with Gai?"Tenten fed up with him,"So what's it to you?It's none of your bussines so leave me alone!" Kankuro grabbed her by the shoulder,"Wait,I'm sorry ." Tenten turned around,"I have to go." Kankuro tightend his grip and pulled her to him and kissed her deep.Tenten pushed him away,and slap his face,"Don't ever do that to me again,now get out!" Kankuro left the building,but he'll be back.Tenten then goes to the hospital.Gai,who was just about to go see her, sees her; but she doesn't seem to see him.Gai wonders why is she going to the hospital,and follows her unseen.He loses her and looks for her.Meanwhile Tenten is at the doctors office,"Are you sure there's nothing anyone can do about it?"The doctor answers,"Miss Tenten I'm sorry, I told you already not even Tsunade can heal you. It's your heart, since it's been like that since you were young we can't do anything about it unless you get a donor."Tenten looked so down,then the doctor put his hand on her shouder,"I'm really sorry, I'll try and find a donor."She smiled as she left his office.Ino and Sakura saw her as she looked down.Sakura was about to go and talk to her but Ino stopped her,"Don't Sakura, she looks so down,she's been like these past few days.Maybe it's because of Gai."Sakura looked at Ino,"But why is she in the hospital then?" They looked at each other,"Maybe she's pregnant." Ino suggested."No,because I would have seen her when I was going to check if I was pregnant." Sakura stated. "You're right."Ino agreed,"Let's go find out what's going on." Sakura grabbed her arm,"No,I doubt she'll tell us.Let's go find out from that doctor.Maybe he'll know."Ino and Sakura went to the doctor she had just seen,"Excuse me sir, what is wrong with that patient?" The doctor hesistantly looked at them."It's okay we're her friends," Ino told him,"See Tenten's been down for days." The doctor then told them what was the problem.They were shocked to hear,"Are you sure she's not pregnant or maybe just depressed?That can't possibly be the problem,"Ino said.The doctor just shook his head.Just then the both of them tried to catch up with Tenten.Gai finally spotted Tenten, and was about to go to her,but then her friends gt to her first, so Gai hid behind the pillar by them."Tenten,wait up." Ino and Sakura finally caught up to her."What are you two doing here?"Tenten asked."Well Sakura went to go get a pregnancy test."Ino told her.Tenten looked at Sakura,"Really,so how'd it go?" Sakura smiled,"I'm pregnant."Tenten returned the smile,"Does Kakashi know?" Sakura answered,"No,not yet I'm going to tell him later."Then Tenten notice Ino was looking sad,"What's wrong,Ino, sad that Asuma didn't give you a baby?"Tenten said jokingly."Why didn't you tell us?"Ino asked.Tenten looked at them,"Tell you what?" Sakura looked worried,"Tell us you were sick."Gai was shocked.Tenten turned her head,"It's nothing." Ino looked at her anxiously,"Tenten,you know it's serious,why didn't you tell us?"Tenten started to tear."Fine,I know I'm dying!Unless I find a donor I'm going to die!"Tenten said.Gai heard all this,he started to cry,he could feel his heart being torn into pieces,_"Is this why she said we can't be together?She's dying?!How can that be?!"_he thought to himself.Tenten grabbed hold of Ino,"Ino,Sakura.You have to promise me not to tell Gai-sensei."Ino and Sakura looked hesitant."Promise me!If he knew he'd be hurt!He can't know!He just can't!Ino,Sakura, I love him.Hurting him is hurting me!I'm going to end my relationship with him,and go with Kankuro, just don't tell him."Ino and Sakura started to cry."Okay we will.We won't tell him,we just want you to be happy."Ino told her as she put her hand on Tenten's shoulder.Gai was crying, tears were falling down his eyes.He knew he would soon have to end his relationship with Tenten.Ino and Sakura left,but Tenten paused there for a moment,"Neji,Lee, I know you only wished for my happiness,but it seems like I'm going to be joining you guys.But,for some reason I don't want to.I don't want to leave Gai,I can't leave him all alone.I want to tell him I love him, and hold him in my arms before I die.Then I can leave this world happily,with the fact that I loved him and he loved me." Gai heard all this and it made him hurt even more.Tenten then left and went back to her restaurant.Gai looked at her from afar,crying.He then went to hokage mountain,where they would always watch the sun set after their dates.He stayed up there and cried,a bitter and mournful cry.Gai decided to go along with Tenten,and thought of a plan of his own.Gai went to Tenten's restaraunt and they went out for dinner, they continued this process until the thirtieth day.

Day 30:

Well this is it,this was the last day.Tonight they would have a candle light dinner,but this time in Tenten's restaraunt.Gai entered her restaraunt,bringing her roses,like he did on their first date,Gai was dressed in a suit.Tenten wore a simple but beautiful white dress,she kept her hair down, had slight make up on,and the necklace he gave her the first time he asked her out.Her heart started to pain as the moment they would have to say good-bye was nearing.They sat down facing each other,and lit the candles.Gai gave her the flowers,and a box,"Open it."he said. She opened it but there was nothing inside,"What is it?" He smiled at her,"It's my promise,a promise that I'll protect you,and love you till the end,and my grattitude.I am forever grateful that I had a chance to live,teach,and love you."Tenten's eyes lighted up and tears started to fall down her face.He put his hand on her face,wiping her tears away,"And one more thing,I promise,to wipe every tear from your eyes." She smiled as he made that promise,"Gai-sensei I am forever greatful also.I am forever grateful that you loved me."He smiled at her for a moment and he then looked at the food she had made,"I'm hungry,let's eat."She looked at him with teary eyes,"Gai-sensei taste it,I made it especially for you." Gai looked at it and tasted it.As he ate it, tears ran down his face."How is it?Is it good?" Gai looked up at her,"Do you want me to tell the truth or to be nice?" She giggled then smiled,"Be honest." As the tears fell down their faces Gai gazed at her eyes,"It is as if it came from heaven,just like you." Her heart started to hurt even more,but she couldn't show it."This is our last night Gai-sensei."Tenten slightly as they both ate.His hand jerked a little as he ate.Though he knew the answer he asked,"Why?I thought we were doing good and that we were in love." Tenten started to tear even more,"Because, I'm going have to go,to leave you."He looked at her, he could tell by her face she was in pain, after all he has been her teacher for years."Gai-sensei,I have to leave you." His teary eyes stared at hers,but she looked away."To where Tenten?Where are you going?"Gai knew,but she didn't know that he knew, and he wanted to keep it that way.She replied,"I'm getting married.Though I love you,and though you said I mean everything to you,I am pregnant with someone else's child,and I have to marry that man for this child's sake.I'm sorry Gai,I'm sorry for everything."He knew she was lying.She's never slept with anyone but Neji;and it was only once and that was before he died, which was five years ago.If she was pregnant from that then she would have given birth by now.He started to cry even more but went along with Tenten's act,"Why can't you marry me?I'll treat the child as my own."She looked at him in grief and though to herself,"_Gai-sensei, if you knew the truth you'd be hurt,I can't tell you._" "Gai-sensei,"She said,"I'm sorry.Will you smile for me once?"He slightly smiled and she smiled back at him,"That's good Gai-sensei,that's the way to smile!" He then told her,"Tenten,we can still be friends,right."She replied,"Yea."He smiled,"Friends are better than lovers,friends can do ANYTHING they WANT.A lover can give a lover a gift,but after their relationship is through they'll have give it back,but a friend has to keep the gift thier friend gave."Tenten felt happy for a moment,"Yea."He then exclaimed,"I'll have to get going right now.Tenten,the promises I made,even though your getting married to another man,I'll keep them,no matter what,and can I do one more thing before I go?"She looked at him,"What is it?" Gai replied,"Can I hold you one last time?"She got up and smiled,"Sure,why not?" He held her one last time, as she laid her head upon his chest,feeling the beating of his heart one last time.He spoke these words one last time,"I love you...Tenten" and let her go and walked out but at the door he turned his head to the side,"Good-bye Tenten."He spoke,she smiled in tears,"Good-Bye,Gai-sensei."He walked outside and waited for her to not see him.She got up and went behind her counter,she broke down into tears and hugged her knees,she cried.Gai who was outside sat on the steps and weeped bitterly,so bitter that the birds near by flew away.


	8. My Love

Title: Days with you

Chapter 7:My Love

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: Gai/Tenten

Rating: T (for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary:Gai knows Tenten is dying ,but Tenten doesn't know that he knows.Though they've broken up they still think of each other.Tenten agrees to start a relationship with Kankuro,but though she may be having a relationship with Kankuro,her heart is with Gai.Meanwhile Gai finds out more information about Tenten's problem, and the only way to save her.

Gai was grading papers as Kakashi and Asuma stepped in."Okay Gai you win the bet.We'll do whatever you ask us to."Asuma said.Gai looked at the both of them,"What's wrong Gai?"Kakashi asked.Gai started to tear,but just looked away,"Nothing." Asuma questioned Gai,"So what do you want us to do?" Kakashi observed Gai,"You seem different,did something happen between you two?" Gai shook his head."Then what's wrong? You won the bet,your usually happy."Gai looked at them again,"I don't want to talk about it, oh by the way Kakashi,congratulations." Gai got up and walked out of the room."Thanks."Kakashi said.Gai then bumped into Kurenai,"Oh sorry."he apologized."Gai,wait."Kurenai said as she put her hand on his shoulder,stopping him from going any further,"What's the matter,you look pale."Gai just put his hand on her hand and smiled,"Nothing."as he pushed her hand off,and left.Just then Asuma and Kakashi came out."What did you say to him now,you two?" Asuma shot his eyes at Kurenai,"We didn't say anything."Kakashi also looked at Kurenai,"He didn't get his prize for the bet." The three of them just sighed.

Meanwhile,Kankuro came to Tenten's restaraunt again.This time Tenten cooked for the both of them. They sat down at the table,and began to eat."So what did you want to talk to me about?"asked the pupeteer.Tenten looked hesitant,but answered anyway,"I broke up with Gai,I've thought about it and well,I haven't given you a proper chance."Kankuro looked suprised,Tenten reluctantly moved her hand on his,"Kankuro I'm sorry about earlier."Just then Gai who was passing through looked at her from outside the door of her restaurant.He saw her holding Kankuro's hand, as he started to cry.The man could feel his heart be rippied into a thousand pieces,seeing Tenten with another man.The pupeteer smiled at her and put his other hand over hers,"You made the right decision,I'll take good care of you, I promise."Gai hid quickly just before Kankuro and Tenten came out of the restaurant.They passed him by not noticing,hand in hand they walked to the park, and Gai was watching over them.

Gai then went to the hospital,and that's when he saw Sakura."Sakura", Gai called out,"Sakura!" Sakura looked and saw Gai,the pregnant woman went over to greet him."Hello Gai-sensei." Gai smiled at her,"Congratulations on the baby." The pink haired girl returned the smile,"Thanks,what are you doing here?"The man then wore a solemn look on his face,"Sakura I need to hear the truth,you have to tell me.What's wrong with Tenten?" Sakura was shocked,"Why?I mean nothings wrong with her." Gai looked at her seriously,"Sakura I was there,I was behind the boulder, I heard everything.Tell me, what is wrong with the woman I love?If you were really her friend you'd tell me so that i can try to help!"Sakura looked surprise when she hear him say,_"Woman I Love."_That's when she realized, that's not the same Gai-sensei from before, that this Gai is the prince that Tenten's been describing all along."Gai-sensei,Tenten has heart problem, the only way to save her, is if they have a donor."Sakura told him."Well can't they just find one?I mean alot of people die everyday."Gai replied.Sakura shook her head,"It's hard to find one that'll guarantee to work.The person should have a strong heart before donating it;but you need to take it from a dead person.Plus the owner has to willingly donate it or his family allow it."Gai thought for a while,"Sakura which one is the doctor that I can talk to?"The woman looked at him confused,"Why?"He smiled,"Because I want to see what I can do to help,but you can't tell Tenten about this,okay?"Sakura looked hesitant but promised not to tell,"You can talk to that doctor over there,by the front desk,he's Tenten's."Gai smiled and ran off."Excuse me,doctor."Gai said."How may I halp you?"the doctor replied.He looked at the doctor,"I was wondering,you know your patient Tenten,if I wanted to donate my heart,how would I know that it'll be given to her?"The doctor looked confused,"Well you know that'll have to come from a dead person,right?"Gai smiled and replied,"I know,but I want to be a donor,but make sure my heart goes to Tenten.Just don't tell her who gave it to her,Okay?" The doctor looked at him as if her were strange,"You are one peculiar man,but I'll agree with you.Okay I'll make sure your on the donor's list."Gai felt happy and took off again.

Gai walked to the hokage's office,just as he was about to open the door,he saw Jiraiya fly through the right side of the office wall."Damn Tsunade,when will she ever give in?"Jiraiya said,not realizing that Gai was there.Gai greeted Jiraiya,Jiraiya looked at him,"What are you doing here?" Gai smiled and replied,"Nothing really,Tsunade just called me for another mission." Jiraiya got up and walked toward Gai as he whispered in his ear,"Be careful, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood."and he walked away.Gai knocked on the door,that's when Shizune opened it,"Hello"she greeted.Gai smiled and walked toward the angry Tsunade.The angry hokage shot her eyes up at Gai,"You're here,finally." Gai looked at her,"What did Jiraiya try to do now?" Tsunade turned her head,"Don't get me started with that perverted ass hole.So did you think about that mission I assigned you to?" Gai's eyes started to water as tears started to fill his eyes,"Yes,I will."Tsunade looked at him,"But you know that there's only a 30 chance you'll make it back." The man smiled,"That's okay,I'll do it,for my country,for the people..."Tsunade interupted,"And for Tenten."Gai looked at her,"What?" The hokage replied,"I know about her situation,and I know the reason your doing this is for her, you don't want to let her die.But once you agree ot this mission there is no backing out."Gai shook his head,"I know,but the mission isn't till a few months from now."Tsunade agreed,"I know but you'll have to start preparing."Gai bowed his head out of respect and left._"Everything is just perfect.As long as Tenten is going to marry Kankuro, she won't know what happened. Besides she's better of with the Kazekage's brother than someone like me.I just hope he takes good care of her, and love her like she was the world to him."_Gai thought to himself,and just then he bumped into Kankuro,"Sorry."Kankuro said.Gai looked up and saw Kankuro,"Kankuro! What a coincidence I was just about to meet you,can I talk to you,Tenten's not here,is she?" The young man looked at him confused,"Sure I guess."They went to the park and sat on the bench."Kankuro,take good care of Tenten,make her happy.Okay?Marry her."Kankuro became even more confused as he asked the favor,"What's your problem?Why is it that your telling me this all of a sudden?Wasn't your relationship with Tenten intimate?"the mushroom-cut haired man looked away and said,"Yea it was, but I'm going to be going away soon.So just take good care of her."The pupeteer stubbornly questioned,"What's wrong." Gai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised his voice,"JUST DO AS I SAY OKAY?! MY PROBLEM IS MY PROBLEM,AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" and like that the man got up and just walked away.Meanwhile.Tenten was busy working in her restaurant,just then Sakura came in."Hey Sakura,"the young woman said."What are you doing here?" The pregnant woman looked at her troubled,"Tenten,"Tenten looked at her,"What is it,Sakura?" Sakura looked reluctant to tell her,"I made a big mistake,I'm sorry.I misjudged Gai,you were right."The weapons mistress looked at her confused,"What are you talking about?I already ended everything with him."Sakura looked away,"I know I just wanted to say I was sorry,that Ino and I, we were wrong."Tenten looked at her even more confused,"Okay then..."That's when Gai came in despite ending it with Tenten,Gai still brought flowers and this time a present.He walked up to the two women,he turned and he looked at Sakura,"Sakura,I would like to speak to Tenten alone please."The pinked haired girl nodded and said good-bye as she left.Tenten looked at Gai,the man smiled at her and gave her flowers and the present,"Tenten, remember when I told you that you and I are friends;and that friends can give friends presents?Well I have a present to congratulate you on your wedding."The woman looked at him and said,"What are you talking about?" Gai looked away,"Well,I just wanted to give you a wedding gift,in case I don't see you before I leave."She then shot her eyes at him,"What ae you talking about?"The man smiled,"Oh,I didn't tell you?I'm going on a trip,out of the country to explore the world."Tenten looked sad,"Oh, okay.Thank you Gai,for being there for me." He smiled at her and got up,"Can I hug you again,but as a friend?This might be the last time be..."He was cut off by Tenten who got up and hugged him,"Gai,you said friends can do anything,right now hold me.I want us to stay like this,as friends."Just then Gai held her,he then lifted his hands to her cheeks and moved her head up as he moved his lips closer to her forehead,and kissed her forehead lightly.She put her hands on his as she felt his tears on her hands,"Tenten."he softly cried,"I want you to marry Kankuro and be happy.I'll always be here if you need me,and soon closer than you know."He got up and left,Tenten started to cry as she saw the man she loved walk out that door.Not knowing when she'll ever see him again.


	9. Always Beside You

Title: Days with you

Chapter 8: Always With You

Genre:Romance/Drama

Pairing: Gai/Tenten

Rating: T (for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Summary: The few months past and it's time for Gai to leave and Tenten to wed. Though she's marrying Kankuro, he only has an empty shell, as her heart is with Gai. Can Gai and Tenten be together? Or will these trials break them apart? FINAL CHAPTER UP!WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!

Author's Notes: Ok guys, this is the final chapter.This was my very first series I've worked on, so I knew I wouldn't get alot of readers(reveiws at least), plus the fact that this is such a weird pairing lol, I'm even lucky that I have you guys reading it. To those who read my story I just wanna give a big THANK YOU! Now I give you the final chapter.

...Tenten stood in her wedding gown looking at herself in the mirror. In the young woman's hand was the necklace her love gave her when he had asked her to go out with him. She held it in her hands, looking at it, as tears fell from her face. She wondered where the man who gave her this had gone and if she'll ever see him again. Just then her groom-to-be came in. "Tenten, you look wonderful," Kankuro said. Tenten faked a smile as she hid the necklace in her hands. " What are you hiding, love?" the pupeteer asked curiously. "Nothing," his bride-to-be answered. "Come on, we're going to be married tomorrow, we should at least trust each other." Her brown eyes shot at the suited boy. "Fine, I'll tell you something you should know," Tenten then turned her head," I...don't love you..." Kankuro frowned at her,"Then why are you marrying me?" The weapons mistress couldn't even look at him,"I...don't know...I just want to." She could feel her heart hurting, she put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beat irregularly. Kankuro looked at her seriously, "Fine, it's alright with me, it's okay if it's only your shell. When we marry, I'll win your heart." Her face wore a feign smile, as she looked at him.

Meanwhile. Gai was at his apartment packing his bags getting ready to leave for tomorrow. Gai sighed as he looked at a picture that he and his team took a while back. He placed his rough hands upon the faces of his students in the picture. Tears fell down his face, and onto Tenten's face in the picture, the man in green wiped the tear away from the face of the picture. Just as he did memories came back to him:

_They sat down facing each other,and lit the candles.Gai gave her the flowers,and a box,"Open it."he said. She opened it but there was nothing inside,"What is it?" He smiled at her,"It's my promise,a promise that I'll protect you,and love you till the end,and my grattitude.I am forever grateful that I had a chance to live,teach,and love you."Tenten's eyes lighted up and tears started to fall down her face.He put his hand on her face,wiping her tears away,"And one more thing,I promise,to wipe every tear from your eyes." She smiled as he made that promise,"Gai-sensei I am forever greatful also.I am forever grateful that you loved me."_He put the picture down and started to weep bitterly."_Yes. I should do this, I should just let it all out, for her sake._" Gai thought to himself. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gai opened to find Kankuro, "Can I help you?" Kankuro scratched the back of his head,"Uhh yea. I don't know how to ask this. Ummm..." The pupeteer stalled for a minute. Gai glared at him," Hurry I don't have all night." The boy smiled slightly,"Umm. Will you come tomorrow to our wedding?" Gai replied with disbelief,"Come to your wedding?" The boy scratched the back of his head a second time,"Yea. At least you'll see Tenten again." The once youthful, passionate man, turned his head,"I'd love to,but I have to leave tomorrow." Kankuro felt really akward,"Oh...Okay then, but you should come even if only for a few minutes." Gai thought for a moment,"Mmmm.All right, fine, but you have to promise me you'll take care of Tenten,alright?" Kankuro nodded in agreement.

The next day. Tenten walked down the aisle, her arm in her father's. Her groom waited on the alter. The chapel was crowded with people, watching the kazekage's brother finally wed. In that crowd was the man that she loved. The vows were then being said, just then Tenten saw a man in green smile at her with tears falling slowly down his cheek as he left. The brown eyed girl dropped whatever was in her hands and ran after him. The bride ran through the crowd crying, yet no one tried to stop her. Not even the groom himself tried to, he knew that he only had her shell, and stealing her heart was impossible. She caught her man, the bride hugged him from behind,"You idiot! How could you do this?!You hurt me and yourself, you let me go, you said we'd go our separate ways; but you still come crying to my wedding to another man." Tenten tightened her grip,"Now that I know you still love me, I won't ever let you go, if I let you go, I might not ever see you again. I can't do that, I won't ever let you go! I love you..." The man smiled as he turned around and held her,"I lost my heart and you found it Tenten..." Tenten felt his tears on her head, "and I want you to keep." Tenten shook her head as tears fell down more, " Gai I can't do this, I love YOU! You and only you! You're the one who helped me through the hard times, the one who made me smile, the one who promised to protect me! You are the only one I have left from my team! I love you..." The man in green smiled, "I'm glad I'm still in your heart,but..." The bride looked up as she heard the man's words,"I'm going to keep you in my heart, and leave Konaha." Tenten held him tight, "No please don't go! I don't care what happens I don't want to let you go!" Gai broke out of her embrace, "Tenten," He said, "You need to let me go, letting go is a part of love, besides this love is...was an accident, it should have never had happened, I was so stupid to just use you." Tenten felt sad as her heart felt like it was failing, she felt faint," Gai, do you regret our love then?" The man in green shook his head,"No...I don't I'm glad, all those things I told you at our last dinner, was the truth. Tenten..." His tears fell even harder,"You have to let me go, if you don't, it might kill you." Tenten was shocked, suddenly thoughts ran through her mind endlessly questioning if he knew. He lightly planted his lips on hers as he kissed her lightly, then whispered in her ear,"Tenten, I love you, but have to go, goodbye."The man turned his back toward her as he left,"I know you're here, take care of her Kankuro." Kankuro came out of nowhere and ran by Tenten. The bride fell to her knees in tears, and supposed to be groom tried to help her back up, but failed. Instead Tenten fainted.The man walking away cried ,but didn't look back. _"Tenten"_, He thought ,_"Take care, my love."_

_Six months later._ A young woman walked into her restaurant, touching the tables were she and the man she loved ate. Tenten, now a few months older, started to reminence and wait for another letter from her man. Tenten had just gotten a new heart a month earlier. The girl had given the good news to Gai. It's been a month but still no response from him.She did not marry after Gai had left her, she decided that she'd wait for Gai. Then Ino came in,"Tenten!" the blonde haired girl tried to catch her breathe,"Tenten!" Tenten raised a brow at her friend, "What is it? Sakura gave birth already? Shouldn't you tell the father first?" Ino shook her head in disagreement," The hokage wants to see you immediately." The brown haired girl got up and was about to leave; but was suddenly stopped by her blue eyed friend."Tenten where are you going?Aren't you gonna offer me a drink?"The brown eyed girl moved her friend aside,"Sorry another time maybe." The blonde girl was confused,"Why are youy so excited about this?" Tenten replied without turning,"Because, she might have some news about Gai." Ino turned her head away,"Tenten..." The other girl hurried out her door. The young woman ran quickly to the hokage's office; but before she entered, Jiriaya came flying through the door. "Damn Tsunade finally gave in; but there just had to be another catch!" Tenten bowed in respect,"With all due respect Ero-sanin, what did you do now? I thought The Hokage gave in to you." The pervy sage just smiled at the girl's words,"Yea she did, but when I wanted to take it a "step further", if you know what I mean." The brown haired girl looked at him in disgust."Well," Jiraiya continued on,"Come on, I've heard you and Gai were an item, don't tell me you've never..." The girl started to blushed and answered before he finished,"With all due respect, I don't think that's any of your business; but since you are on the subject, no we didn't." The man chuckled at her blushing face,"So why are you here?" Tenten returned to normal,"Well, the hokage called for me." The large man straightened his face and looked solemn,"Ok." The brown eyed girl bowed in respect as Jiraiya left. The girl then entered the office to a angry Tsunade. "Damn Jiraiya!" The angry hokage saw the young woman in front of her, and suddenly turn from anger to remorse,"Oh, Tenten." The young woman looked at her hokage and saw a solemn look on her face. She knew that whatever Tsunade had to say to her was not good news; yet she smiled hoping for the best. "Tenten, I called you here because...Gai wanted me to give you a letter." The girl's face lit up with excitement, ignorant of the tragic news to come. The hokage handed Tenten the letter from the man she loved. The girl opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Tenten,_

_Do not worry about me, I am just happy you are alive. Tenten you have done so much for me, you have shown me what true love is, and you gave me a reason to live. I am so greatful that I could love you. Tenten you brought the everything back to me, everything that I lost when I lost my team, I love you soo much._

Tenten smiled at this, but when she read the next part, tears fell down her face.

_Tenten, you must be wondering where I am now. Well I'm happy with you, I'll always be right beside you. You and me are now one, my heart will live on in you. Now we won't ever have to be separated ever again. Do not be sad for me, I am now at a place were I can be happy, I am in you,and everytime your heart beats remember me. We cannot separate, you won't have to face anything alone ever again. Tenten, do me one favor, you can mourn for me; but do not live the rest of your life in misery. Tenten you must live, love , and move on. Tenten you must love again, and don't worry about me, I'm always with you. Tenten I love you._

_Loving you forever,_

_Gai_

The girl walked out of the hokage's office with Gai's last letter and walked back to her restaurant, crying, mourning the death of her loved one. She sat on the table that the two of them used to always sit on and spend time on. She took of the necklace Gai gave her on their first date. The mourning girl held it in her hands as she put her hand on her heart. Despite the pain she was going through, she smiled knowing that she can make it through because of the heart beating in her. _"Gai, thank you so much, for everything. I can make it through and I know that your still alive and you're right here. Everytime I need you, I just feel my heart beat. Gai, I love you."_

_**The end**_


End file.
